Leidsieg Handbook Wiki
Welcome to the Leidsieg Handbook This is the guide that contains all the information that you might need to survive in the harsh world of Leidsieg, but even then, knowledge isn't everything. But first, it would be best to explain what this Wiki site is even for: This is the Wiki site for the discord server called "Leidsieg", it is a semi dark fantasy setting with magic, monsters, politics, combat and everything inbetween. We are a group of roleplayers that spend some of their free time playing as whatever one could think of, with creative freedom in our hands we make our own story. Now with that out of the way, let us start with a short summary of the Lore for those that are just checking things out. This down here is temporary, it is the full lore, will write the short summary soon. It all started out way back, where history was mostly lost in the sands of time. There once was an ancient race, the first sentient species that inhabited Aldan, the many tribes formed their own kingdoms, until finally unifying into an Imperium. This Empire discovered other beings which had sentience of their own, some of them were useful, but also some of them were too much of a hassle to keep. They played god and did as they wished, growing in power with magic as they subjugated the 'lesser' beings and decided their fate. Some were fond of their masters, and others grew to despise them, but despite everything, nothing changed. That was until a plague spread across the land, history forgot what the cause was, and this plague was not an ordinary one. The dead rose, killed and carried the plague over to others, it was during the time of strife that the 'lesser' races rebelled and some even managed to break off from the Ancient Empire to form their own tribes and kingdoms. They fled to places the Ancient Empire wasn't fond of, to the west in the swamps, and to the north in the vast forests. By the time the Ancient Empire dealt with the plague, two new kingdoms sprouted in the west and a large number of tribes have formed in the north, both allying with races thought to be extinct, who only then came out of hiding to defend themselves from the Ancient Empire. The Empire was weakened and still had to deal with an enemy from within, so it retreated back to the south and struck a deal with the malcontents, to become a vassal for the Ancient Empire and to ensure their freedom so long it fought against the foes to the north and west. Years passed until another battle ensued, each side grew in power and so the battles grew in devastation, so many souls were set free upon that day which permanently marked the center of the continent with the stains of war. It was a stalemate until the ancient plague was unleashed in the Ancient Empire once more, if it was done on purpose, who knows? But the vassal of the Ancient Empire broke free and claimed the east as theirs, until expanding westwards to claim the ruins of the south that the Ancient Empire left behind, literally building their own cities ontop of them. Meanwhile in the west more kingdoms were forming, and in the north the tribes were starting to unify under more powerful warchieftains. Meanwhile the Ancient Empire, battered and bruised went into hiding, it became an equal to the others, time allowed the other beings to catch up with the Ancient Empire, if atleast in military power. But war couldn't be done anymore, the plague forced peace once more and their hate must linger for a while until they can unleash it onto their former oppressors. But there was bad blood between the three new players on Aldan, they all had conflicting views, and in desperate times attacked and stole from eachother in the chaos of the lengthy wars for freedom. Some blamed the south for having allied with the Ancient Empire, some blamed the north for their brutality, and some blamed the west for its meddling in other businesses. It was only a matter of time until one of them attacked eachother, and so they did, gaining and losing territory from all sides, the deciding attack came from the north, which awakened ancient giants to fight for them, they headed east and took the northern part of the western kingdoms. The south in turn attacked the north when it was weakest and took revenge for the raids that the north conducted. The West, desperate, unified their kingdoms into one and became the Confederate Empire of Kingdoms. With their combined strength they were able to push the northerners out of their territory and reclaimed what was theirs, even managing to push back to the north. This in turn roused the north to unify, in more primitive fashion the greatest warrior was crowned the king of Eberwolf and pushed the southerners and the westerners out of their territory. The south eventually became Askari, its name translated meaning Independance. The borders seemed to stop changing at some point, again, a lengthy stalemate until suddenly from the center of the the continent something happened. The remnants of the Ancient Empire completed their ritual of damnation as the others were busy at war with eachother, the ritual was known as the 'Leidsieg' and would damn the continent and the inhabitants for millenia to come, at the cost of being eradicated themselves, the Ancient Empire were consumed in this powerful ritual, leaving nothing behind but a surface void of life. Now nobody may leave the continent while torrents of terrible storms washed over it, monsters long forgotten returned to cause chaos, somehow appearing out of nowhere. 'Evil' magic itself was born, with cults that are afflicted with no other desire than to make everyone suffer, which happened at complete random. It was a tidalwave of violence and despair, the first wave of Leidsieg, and there were more to come. Continental wars stopped alltogether, the people were forced to fight off creatures born from nightmares and violent fantasies, not even being able to trust themselves. An uncomfterable tale, nearly forgotten through the sands of time, but a palpable sense of fear kept lurking within every corner... But in the very few ancient ruins that were somehow left intact were records that called it The Age of Despondency & Madness, such a thing would be difficult to grasp in the current age, with most preffering to avoid discussing such matters alltogether. And even after a Millenia passed, such strive was soon forgotten alltogether, with only the wisest of the few knowing the severity of ignorance of such matter. For most people it became tales that one would tell a child, or scare someone next to a campfire. And while sure, societies recovered and even prospored, peace itself never truly held permanence in this realm. Before the second three way war was about to rear its ugly head, a new kingdom sprouted from within the scarred land that was once bathed by the blood of warriors. This Kingdom brought a second option to all of this, a safe haven in exchange for ones freedom, well that is what the disgruntled few say anyways. As all this happened, monsters thought long forgotten resurfaced with reinvigorated strength, ancient plages sprouted within civilisations like pustules and malicious cults spread across the continent like a disease. Now, with war on the loose once more, the millenia of peace became a distant past, this is where we are now. While The Confederate Empire, The Eberwolf Tribes and the Askari Dynasty at eachother's throats once more, the issues growing within appear to be small enough to be ignored for now. Some spread the idea that this is the sign of the Curse of Leidsieg is about to return to the land, but it appears that the warnings fall upon deaf ears, as the hate of eachother is ever consuming, it left no space for such fearmongering fools. Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse